A Special Christmas
by Michelle1017
Summary: ONE SHOT: Not much to say really, a Naomily Christmas and an excuse for some smut.


**This is just a one shot I pulled together the other night and finished off this afternoon. I was thinking about the need to get organised and do some Christmas shopping when the idea popped into my head so I will apologise if it's rubbish. I have to admit I was also trying to get out of trying to make some progress with Drowning, I have got somewhere with that this afternoon and will post the next chapter soon. **

**Anyway on with this, sorry if there is any errors I typed it on my iPad and I've decided that autocorrect can be a pain at times. **

* * *

A special Christmas

Naomi

I woke up on Christmas morning to find myself alone, I knew Emily would be about somewhere but I hated waking up without her warm body next to mine, everything around me always felt cold when she wasn't next to me. Emily and I had moved in together after we finished university and I couldn't imagine ever living apart from her now.

I could here Emily's footsteps coming back towards our bedroom and quickly opened the draw next to where I was sleeping to check the box I had put there yesterday was still in its place. As she kicked the bedroom door open lightly I closed the draw again and sat up smiling as my gorgeous girlfriend walked over to her side of the bed putting down the tray she was carrying, she kissed me softly "Happy Christmas babe."

I smiled "Happy Christmas." I used to hate Christmas it was always one of those occasions that was completely overrated and just encouraged people to spend tons of money on presents for people that they would be interested in for a day and then completely discard with no interest in them any longer. Families would get together and pretend they all get along until finally the tension cracks and an argument begins causing chaos for the rest of the day but Emily had completely changed my opinion on the festive season. In fact if I was completely honest Emily had changed my opinion on a lot of things and I always appeared a lot more cheerful these days. The first Christmas I had spent with Emily she had been like a hyperactive child so excited about everything, she had spent nearly a whole day with my mum decorating the house singing along to various Christmas songs whilst I had sat in he corner sulking. Emily worked so hard that Christmas making it extra special for me trying to get me to enjoy myself and eventually I relented and gave in to her realising that I needed to stop being such a moody bitch all the time and start enjoying all the special occasions such as Christmas that I get to spend with Emily. She had seriously changed my life for he better and I couldn't imagine ever being without her.

She nudged me gently in the side "Am I boring you already?"

I laughed a little next to her "No sorry, I was just thinking about the first Christmas we spent together at Mum's."

She laughed "You were such a moody bitch that year."

I smacked her playfully "I can't have been that bad, anyway luckily for me I had a gorgeous girl to show me how fun Christmas can be."

She raised her eyebrows "We certainly had fun that night."

I pressed my lips to hers softly " Fancy a replay now before we have to go out."

She returned my kiss teasing me "I've made you breakfast."

I groaned "You are such a tease."

She smirked "You love me though."

I couldn't deny that at all I loved her so much and I knew I always would, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Emily, she made my life complete. She broke me from my thoughts again as she handed me a cup of coffee, she smirked once again "You never know when you might need your full strength."

I almost choked as I took a sip of my coffee, Emily always knew when to say things to get me hot and bothered at the most inappropriate moments.

We enjoyed our breakfast together and I will say it was good, I am glad Emily made me eat as I was actually hungry even though I hadn't realised it. I groaned as Emily moved from the bed again and walked from the room, she smirked over her shoulder "I won't be long."

I groaned again "You better fucking not be I miss you already."

I could hear her laughing but then everything went quiet. I was about to get out of bed to check that Emily was ok when the bedroom door slowly opened once again and Emily walked in. My mouth fell open as I raked my eyes over my fucking amazing girlfriends body, she stood at the foot of our bed wearing a very sexy pair of lacy black knickers and a matching bra and fuck me she looked hot. She smirked "See anything you like?"

My whole mouth was dry as I looked her up and down once again "Fuck yes."

She slowly climbed up the bed and over my body so she straddling me I would never get bored of the feel of her body against mine like this, she smirked as she ran her eyes over my already naked body. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her down to me as she pressed her lips firmly against mine, I groaned against her lips feeling the heat rush through my entire body. As she pulled away she looked down into my eyes "Happy Christmas Naomi."

I smiled "I have a feeling it certainly is going to be."

She laughed "Definitely I have plans for you right now."

I pulled her down to my lips again "Well you won't hear me complaining."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as Emily's fingers gently explored my skin, a tiny smile on her lips as she brushed them against my own lips kissing me softly. Emily always made me feel so fucking alive as my body ached for her. Her lips slowly and teasingly trailed from my lips down to my collarbone, before kissing back up my neck until she continued her assault on my lips. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entry, entry I was quickly granted as our tongues joined the passion between us quickly increasing. I tangled my fingers in Emily's hair holding her close to me as our tongues duelled. I would never ever get tired of being with Emily. I moaned into her mouth as she continued to tease and play inside my mouth making my whole body tremble. I groaned as Emily broke our kiss both of us gasping for air but I didn't care I just wanted to feel Emily against me again. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as she pressed her lips to my neck sucking on my pulse point causing me to groan loudly, she always knew how to get me going. As Emily continued her trail down my neck and over my collarbone I tightened the grip of my fingers in her hair knowing I would be pulling but it only spurred Emily on.

She ran her fingers over my breast making me shiver, she lifted her head from my body and gazed down into my eyes smiling as she listened to the sounds escaping my lips as she stroked my nipple with her thumb, I felt it harden instantly before Emily dipped her head between my breasts licking between them before moving her lips trailing soft kisses over the left peak. I groaned loudly as she drew my nipple into her mouth, licking it, allowing her tongue to flick against it as she continued her assault on my body.  
I was struggling to control myself and felt the puddle between my legs grow larger by the second as my body trembled. As good as this felt I needed to feel Emily's touch elsewhere. I gasped "Fuck Em... Please..."

She gazed into my eyes once again and I knew she would be able to see how dark they were, she smirked "Please what Naoms?"

Fuck I should have known she would tease me, it frustrated me at the time but it always resulted in an amazing orgasm. I groaned "You know what I need."

She smirked once more "But do I."

She swirled her fingers around my nipples again sending a shiver down my spine, I moaned "I... I need you... to... Oh Em I need you to fuck me."

She pressed her lips to mine again in a passionate kiss before trailing a line of kisses over my body using her fingers to stroke every inch of my skin, she parted my legs and dipped her head between them kissing my inner thighs as she licked, teased and bit her way to my centre. I fucking needed to feel Emily now I knew I couldn't take much more. Eventually Emily's tongue touched my intimate spot, I gripped tighter on her hair pushing Emily's head harder against me as her tongue pushed deep inside of me. I cried out "Oh fuck Em, fuck, fuck, fuck."

He tongue pushed, flicked and curled inside of me making my whole body tremble as her tongue drove me to a mind blowing orgasm. I cried out Emily's name unable to control myself any longer, my entire body was shaking as she continue to flick her tongue inside of me bringing me down from my high. I threw my head back into the pillows behind me as Emily climbed her way back up my body teasing my soft skin before arriving back at my mouth claiming my lips with hers. I groaned as I tasted myself on her lips wrapping my arms around her neck and holding her lips against mine.

As my breathing softened and my body relaxed I quickly flipped our bodies so Emily was beneath me. I smiled down at her "Now I want to hear you scream my name."

She gripped my neck and roughly pulled me down to her our lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. I only pulled away when we needed air giving me the chance to look down into her warm chocolate pools, I whispered softly "You are so... So fucking sexy."

She kissed me softly "You're the sexy one."

I smiled before pressing my lips to hers again loving the sounds as she moaned into my mouth. She groaned loudly as I left her again but soon moaned once more as I kissed down her neck slowly making my way towards her soft peaks silently inviting me to touch them. I ran my tongue ran her nipples feeling them instantly harden before taking them between my teeth and biting down gently. Emily moaned loudly as I felt her fingers clawing at my back "Naomi now... Please just fuck me now."

I knew I could tease her, get her back for teasing me but I just wanted to hear her screaming my name, I wanted her to feel as fucking good as she just made me feel. I slid my body over hers covering every inch of her skin with soft kisses until my head was resting between her legs. Emily's breath caught as I ran my tongue up her inner thigh and over her clit. Moan after moan escaped Emily's lips as she gripped the sheets beneath her my tongue flicking against her inner walls as I circled her clit with my thumb. Her whole body was trembling beneath me as she groaned loudly. Before long her body shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her body. She cried out my name loudly over and over as she threw her head back into the pillows, her fingers scrunching the sheets as she gripped them tightly. I continued to suck her most intimate spot helping her down from her high before slowly making my way back up her body dropping light feathery kisses on her soft skin until I reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her as we shared several soft kisses enjoying the closeness between us.

I lay with my head on Emily's chest as we both held one another. I kissed her chest softly "I love Christmas with you."

She tightened her hold around my body pulling me closer to her "I love Christmas with you too." She glanced across at the clock "We better think about moving we need to be at your mums soon."

I groaned, I didn't want to move from where we were now. Emily laughed "It's only for a few hours and then I will bring you home and make you scream my name all over again."

I smiled "I will hold you to that." I paused "Before we go I want to give you your present Em."

She sat up smiling and I could see the excitable child in Emily shining through again "I love presents."

I laughed "I know you do, I just hope you like this one." The nerves began to creep in as I shifted my body once again pulling the draw open and lifting out the small box I placed there yesterday. I hadn't planned on doing this like this now but I just couldn't wait any longer.

I sat up and shifted my body so I was sitting opposite Emily, I could feel my palms beginning to sweat and Emily looked at me a little worried "Are you ok Naoms?"

I smiled "Yeah." I paused "Just a little nervous." I took a deep breath "Emily Fitch you are the love of my life, you have shown me what living really means and you have made me the happiest women on this planet by loving me and putting up with me. I want to spend the rest if my life with you Emily." I paused a second slowly opening the box I was clutching in my hand "Emily Fitch will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She looked down at the ring in the box before looking back at me her eyes sparkling. It had only been a second since the question tumbled from my mouth and my heart rate had increased 100 times as I waited for Emily's reply. Suddenly I felt her arms around my neck and my body was tumbling backwards against the mattress beneath usher lips pressed hard to mine, when she pulled back I smiled "Shall I take that as a yes then?"

She laughed "Yes yes yes, I would say yes a hundred times over. I love you so much Naomi and I would love to be your wife."

I pushed Emily up so she she was sitting up again and held her hand in mine as I slowly slid the ring into her finger "I love you so much too and I cannot wait until you are my wife."

She kissed me softly "This is the best Christmas ever."

I smiled at her "It's not over yet."

She pushed me backwards again before covering my body with hers "It definitely isn't."

I groaned as she slipped her thigh between my legs "What happened to we need to get up because we need to get to my mums."

Emily smirked "We will just have to be a little bit late, we have some celebrating to do first."

I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her lips down to mine once again murmuring against her "For the second time today you won't here me complaining." Emily was right when she said this is the best Christmas ever.


End file.
